


Withnail (& Murphy) & eu

by petermarwood



Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: I will translate this to English eventually lol, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petermarwood/pseuds/petermarwood
Summary: Withnail e Marwood se preparam para deixar Penrith depois que Marwood recebe o telegrama, mas o carro deles quebra.
Relationships: Peter Marwood/Withnail
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Exagerando ao máximo o tema do filme de que "tudo o que pode dar errado, dará" (aka Lei de Murphy). Imagino que caso o filme tivesse o dobro da duração, algo assim poderia ter acontecido... paz e amor amigos

“Acho que tem algo errado.”  


“Puta que o pariu, Withnail, é óbvio que tem algo errado. A merda do carro enguiçou.”  


Eles estavam parados a uns dez metros do portão. Era noite e chovia copiosamente em Penrith - bom para as plantas, que andavam secas no começo do outono, ruim para um grupo de ovelhas que se encolhiam no alpendre de uma casa distante e vazia. Ruim também para Marwood e Withnail que, naquele momento, não tão diferentes das ovelhas, assustaram-se com o barulho de um trovão.  


“Bem, faça alguma coisa a respeito”, disse Withnail. Não houve resposta. “Seu pai não era mecânico ou qualquer coisa?”  


“Me toca ver o quanto você pensa na minha família.” Marwood seguia tentando dar a partida. Mas a cada vez o carro apenas grunhia e parava, grunhia e parava, grunhia e-  


“Ele não era?”  


“Pode ser que te surpreenda, mas eu não sou o meu pai. Por que _você_ não faz alguma coisa a respeito?”  


“Eu estou almoçando.”  


“Conversa fiada. Sai daí, você empurra o carro e eu dou a partida.” Marwood suspirou.  


“Por que sou eu que tenho que sair?”, Withnail perguntou, indignado.  


“Porque eu estou dirigindo.”  


“Por favor, se eu sair agora, posso morrer. Não estou bem alimentado. A chuva vai me levar barranco abaixo.”  
Nesse momento, Withnail se retorceu sobre o assento, buscando o volante. Com a outra mão, manuseava a marcha de forma histérica, como quem tentava arrancar de um morto ainda um último suspiro, um sinal de vida. Marwood afastou-o e esbravejou:  


“O que caralhos você está fazendo?”  


“Você não sabe dirigir, deixa eu tentar. Deve ter algo que eu possa fazer.”  


“Claro que tem: sair de cima de mim e empurrar o carro.”  


Mas não adiantou, Withnail insistia em seu objetivo. E qual era esse? Marwood não o divisava, só sabia que era algo obsessivo e religioso; uma questão de fé. Talvez Withnail acreditasse que o carro iria eventualmente voar, se ele puxasse as engrenagens corretas, na ordem correta. De uma forma ou de outra, ele começava a erguer uma perna para alcançar a embreagem; foi aí que Marwood se deu por vencido e saiu ele mesmo do veículo, xingando o amigo.  


Tentaram uma vez. Marwood, quase derrapando na estrada enlameada, forçava todo seu peso contra o carro enquanto Withnail girava a chave. Tentaram uma segunda. Por sorte, estavam num leve declive. Ainda assim, nada, só os roncos defuntos do motor. Outra vez e mais uma - até que Marwood voltou, ensopado. Bateu com força a porta atrás de si.  


“É impossível”, Marwood murmurou, visivelmente irritado.  


“A gente vai morrer aqui. Puta que o pariu, _morrer_ ; no meio de uma arca de Noé. Me diz que você trouxe mais bebida.” Withnail bebeu as gotas finais de uma garrafa de uísque. Fez que ia chorar, bateu o punho repetidas vezes na testa, perdido.  


“Ou a gente pode voltar pro chalé e chamar um mecânico.”  


Withnail parou. Comeu sua última batata cozida e assoou o nariz no guardanapo. Os dois saíram do carro, cobrindo-se o melhor que podiam, cada um com seu casaco. A terra escorregadia era difícil de pisar e, por isso, andaram devagar de volta para casa. No caminho, todavia, Marwood não conseguia deixar de pensar nas palavras de Withnail e que, de fato, morreriam ali, afogados, entupidos de mato e lama - um sonho frustrado de repovoamento.  


Entraram no chalé após um contratempo com a fechadura. Marwood foi acender a luminária enquanto Withnail se dirigia ao armário de bebidas. Ele pegou um vinho e começou a beber. Fez-se luz. Os dois, encharcados, tremiam de frio, e Marwood acendeu também a lareira, com um resto de lenha que Monty deixara.  


Sentaram-se ali por uns bons minutos, em silêncio total, dividindo a garrafa.  


“Você trouxe alguma sobra de roupa?”, Marwood perguntou.  


“Por que diabos eu teria feito isso?”  


De repente, abateu nele a realidade da situação. Correu à porta, de onde fitou o local em que o carro deveria estar. No entanto, a chuva não deixava ver nada. Ele quase criou coragem para sair correndo, sem enxergar onde pisava, mas se deteve e voltou ao pé da lareira.  


“As malas ficaram no carro”, disse Marwood, tão aflito que era incapaz de culpar a si ou ao amigo.  


As roupas dos dois ainda se agarravam à pele, apesar do fogo; mantinham-se úmidas nos pontos mais desagradáveis e perdiam temperatura com facilidade. Marwood andava em círculos pela sala, passava à cozinha e depois à sala de jantar. Lá, no escuro, começou a ruminar o frio que sentia, até que não aguentou mais e retornou.  


Withnail acendeu um cigarro. Mesmo bêbado, sabia que seu amigo estava em crise. Só não sabia como - nem conseguia pensar em como - ajudá-lo. Marwood roubou o cigarro de sua boca e tragou profundamente.  


“Eu acho”, disse Withnail, bêbado demais para protestar. “Eu acho que tem alguma roupa lá em cima. No armário… Eu acho.”  


“Puta merda, Withnail, por que você não falou antes? Esse é o tipo de coisa que as pessoas fazem antes de pegar tuberculose.”  


Conforme Marwood subia as escadas, de dois em dois degraus, Withnail gritou:  


“Senão, você traz uma coberta. Todas as cobertas da casa. Daí a gente amarra elas no corpo e abre um licor para combater esse frio intenso.”  


Dentro de meia hora, estavam os dois sobre um edredom, secos e sem calças, vestidos com blusas e casacos de Monty. Eram imensas as roupas, caíam sobre eles como vestidos mal-ajambrados. O importante, entretanto, era que esquentassem e isso realmente faziam. Eles não chegaram a abrir um licor, mas buscaram na adega um Margaux de 53, bem melhor do que o que beberam antes.  


“É o seguinte: vamos dormir, e esse temporal vai passar, e aí nós telefonamos pra alguém. Amanhã à noite…”, Withnail disse, com a fala arrastada.  


“Amanhã já é hoje”, emendou Marwood.  


“Que seja. Hoje à noite a gente já vai estar a caminho de Londres, sem um puto problema. Tim-tim.”


	2. Chapter 2

Era meio dia quando Marwood acordou. Demorou um tempo para se situar e entender onde estava. Quando finalmente conseguiu, compreendeu por que seu corpo doía tanto. 

Ele e Withnail haviam adormecido no chão da sala, ante a lareira, que havia apagado durante a madrugada. Não tinham se planejado para isso - o mais provável era que tivessem caído no sono de tanto beber. Agora, a luz entrava branca e forte pelas janelas, sem nenhum sinal de chuva. Marwood, vestindo um paletó de tweed com uma mancha recente de vinho na lapela, saiu campo afora. A temperatura era amena e lá longe era possível enxergar um pedaço azul de céu. Ele se dirigiu ao carro. 

Trouxe as malas para o chalé. Sua cabeça latejava. Pôs uma chaleira no fogo e buscou um pote de café instantâneo na dispensa. Fez duas xícaras e foi acordar Withnail. 

“Ei, ei.” Balançou o amigo pelo ombro. O outro grunhiu, revirando-se, até que despertou por fim. 

“Não, feche a cortina. Parece que eu levei um tiro na cabeça”, murmurou. 

“Eu também, tome.” Ele estendeu o café a Withnail, que aceitou com prontidão. 

“Você arrumou o carro?” Aos poucos, Withnail se lembrava da noite anterior. 

“Não, a gente tem que ir naquela cabine telefônica.” 

Withnail assentiu. Esforçaram-se por uma hora para ficarem sóbrios, enquanto comiam ovos com azeitonas enlatadas. Fora isso, só sobravam na dispensa um pedaço de pão, uma sopa, algumas batatas e o café. Concordaram em guardar o resto para o almoço. Trocaram de roupa. Depois, saíram rumo ao telefone. 

No caminho, esbarraram no fazendeiro, andando com a mãe no trator. Eles trajavam roupas escuras; pareciam arrumados para um evento especial e carregavam no colo um buquê de flores. Os quatro trocaram bons-dias, mas, vendo que seguiam na mesma direção, o fazendeiro falou: 

“Choveu ontem.” 

Todos fizeram que sim com a cabeça. Ele continuou: 

“É uma… É uma coisa ruim que aconteceu.” 

“A chuva?”, Marwood perguntou, por polidez. 

“O boi morreu de madrugada. Alguém deixou o portão aberto, ele desceu pra cima das vacas, saiu escorregando na lama, por debaixo lá do barranco e… Bateu com a cabeça.” 

“Eu sinto muito”, disse Marwood. Começou a se perguntar se as flores não seriam para o boi, mas preferiu crer que não. 

“Não foram vocês que deixaram o portão aberto não?”, o fazendeiro disse e a mãe suspirou. 

“A chuva deve ter aberto o portão”, Withnail interveio. 

Ficaram em silêncio, contemplando mentalmente o ocorrido. Da sua parte, Marwood estava algo aliviado com a notícia. Pelo menos sabia que, se fosse morrer em Penrith, não seria nos chifres de uma fera excitada. A natureza seguia, afinal, seu ciclo indiferente. 

Mais à frente, o trator lento virou em direção à estrada do vilarejo e Marwood acenou, dizendo adeus. Caminharam cinquenta metros entre muros baixos de pedregulho e chegaram na cabine vermelha. Marwood não esperou que Withnail pedisse - entregou-lhe umas moedas para o telefonema. 

Withnail entrou na cabine, alheio. Enfiou uma moeda, porém se deteve antes de digitar o número. Com uma expressão confusa, abriu a porta e falou: 

“Qual é o número?” 

“Como assim?”, respondeu Marwood. 

“O número do mecânico.” 

“Eu achei que você soubesse.” 

“Evidentemente eu não sei. Você sabe?” 

“Não.” 

Eles se entreolharam, sem reação. Difícil seria precisar qual dos dois chegou antes à conclusão que chegou; por certo só se tem que dali a pouco corriam ambos pela estrada de terra, ofegantes, procurando um certo trator. 

Viraram na bifurcação por onde haviam passado. Um carro correu ao lado deles, mas nada havia que os pudesse desanimar. Logo avistaram o fazendeiro e a mãe, que já parecia mirá-los, carrancuda, à distância. O espaço entre eles foi diminuindo e foi Marwood quem cumprimentou novamente o par: 

“Oi!” Sorria forçado. “Calma, um momento.” 

Parou para respirar. Todo o frio que sentira antes se fora, e chegava a suar debaixo dos braços. O fazendeiro freou o motor. 

“A gente queria saber se tem um mecânico na região”, Withnail adiantou. 

“Mecânico? Só na cidade, eu acho.” O fazendeiro observou a estrada, como se procurasse o seu fim. “Estamos indo para lá, se vocês precisam de carona.” 

Withnail e Marwood agradeceram e pularam na traseira do trator. A viagem começou vagarosa e quieta, conforme os novos passageiros recobravam-se da corrida. Mas foram percebendo, aos poucos, o olhar penetrante da mãe do fazendeiro, que se concentrava neles. Withnail abriu um sorriso amarelo e acenou. Ela franziu o cenho. 

“Belas rosas.” Ele apontou para o buquê no colo dela, sem saber que ela não o escutava. 

“Eu vi vocês dois ontem à noite, se arrastando por aí na chuva que nem dois lagartos”, disse ela, com um tom ameaçador. “O que vocês aprontaram?” 

Marwood acreditou que era verdade o que diziam: ao se perder um sentido, os outros ficam muito mais aguçados. Pois que não tinha ideia de como ela os tinha visto no breu, no meio de um toró - mas de alguma forma ela vira e estava disposta a usar isso contra eles. Será que haviam ofendido ela?, pensou. Ou a seu filho? Por que ela os olhava assim? 

“Estávamos só pegando um ar”, Withnail retrucou. Marwood sussurrou a ele, indicando o aparelho auditivo pendende no peito da mulher, do qual ele se aproximou. “Tomando um banho de chuva!” 

“Pra lá, inferno. O que vocês fizeram com o boi?”, ela rosnou. 

“Nada, a gente jura”, disse Marwood. 

Ela não respondeu - e não porque se deixara convencer. O trator virou bruscamente, jogando Withnail contra Marwood. Eles se ajustaram em seguida, já estressados com a lentidão do veículo e com a conversa. O fazendeiro escutava, mas não tinha vontade de intervir. 

“Meu filho disse que você não foi com a cara do boi”, ela se dirigiu a Marwood. Depois, a Withnail: “E que você andou deixando o portão aberto.” 

“Foi só uma vez”, disse Withnail. 

“Silêncio! O nosso único boi…” 

Deixaram que ela entrasse numa espécie de transe, talvez sono induzido pelo luto. O melhor, pensaram, era manter o silêncio. Afinal, não sabiam o tipo de relacionamento que ela tinha com aquele boi, nem a extensão de sua ira. 

O trajeto, que podia ser feito em meia hora, durou quase uma. Chegaram à cidade exaustos. A velha ainda dormia, e o filho teve de acordá-la. Ele mancava, a perna enrolada em polietileno, e seu rosto não parecia trair sequer uma emoção, fosse pelo boi ou por qualquer pessoa. Disse que tinha um funeral para ir e não sabia a que horas exatamente acabaria. Sugeriu aos passageiros que aparecessem ali onde estacionara entre cinco e sete, para que voltassem juntos. Uma última vez, a mulher apregoou-lhes de mentirosos e partiu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)


End file.
